kingdom hearts
by eljefe2000
Summary: como empezó el viaje del jefe, bueno, fue así, la intervención del jefe en kingdom hearts lo cambio ¿Quieres saber cuanto? lee esto-leve soraxkairi
1. prologo

Si se preguntan por el comienzo del jefe como dios este es, y así comienza

Unidad azul cielo 5:00am un niño jugaba videojuegos

Niño: Torpe Luigi, salta, salta, no eso es una floruga, no la toques no

Pantalla: Game over

¿?: Tranquilo, aun te quedan 10 vidas

Niño: Lo sé pero no me gusta este nivel, sin yoshi no lo puedo pasar (Frustrado)

¿?: Y ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

Niño: Porque si voy por él, pierdo mi turno

¿?: Por un turno no te vas a morir

Niño: Lose pero, no me gusta perder turnos, pero, tampoco vidas

¿?: Tranquilo

Niño: Si, tío, ya estoy mejor, ahora voy por yoshi

Tío: Si, continuemos

Después de un rato intentándolo al fin lo logro

Niño: ¡Sí!

Tío: Veamos la tele

Niño: Si

En la tele pasaban digimon

Niño: Yo vencería a esos monstruos fácilmente, si tuviera esos poderes

Tío: Claro, cualquiera con esos poderes podría

Niño: No cualquiera, tendría que ser alguien que se los supiera de memoria, alguien, como yo

¿?: No me hagas reír, tu, si no puedes pasar el nivel de Mario bros sin yoshi

Niño: No me molestes hermana

Hermana: Si lo hago por eso somos hermanos

Ese día los hermanos salieron con su mama mientras sus tíos y su abuelita arreglaban su fiesta de cumpleaños, al regresar

Todos: ¡Sorpresa!

Niño: Gracias

Después de la fiesta y de los regalos

Niño: Que divertida fiesta (se sienta en la cama)

Aparece un portal frente a la entrada de su cuarto

Niño: ¿Un portal? ¿Qué habrá dentro? (se acerca y se cae dentro) ¡ahhh!

Portal: Hola tu eres el elegido toma esta mochila en ella está todo lo que necesitas, toma este reloj te puede convertir en cualquier caricatura o persona que desees, y nadie puede saber tu nombre, todos te dirán jefe

Jefe: ¿Pero…?

No pudo terminar ya que cayó en la tierra, bueno, en la arena

En esos momentos unos niños de su edad, menos uno que era de unos 7 años, pasaban por ahí

¿?: Riku, kairi miren un niño tirado en la arena, trae una mochila y un reloj que… ¿no da la hora? Que extraño, ey chico despierta, Oye niño, ¿estás bien?

Jefe: Si, pero, ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?

¿?: Soy sora, ellos son Riku y kairi, y esta es nuestra isla

Jefe: Que lindo lugar, mi nombre no importa, pero, todos me dicen jefe

Sora: Bueno jefe, Seamos amigos

Jefe: Claro

Sora: Y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Jefe: No lose, oye y esta isla, ¿Tiene nombre? O solo la llaman isla de sora Riku, y kairi

Sora: No, Se llama isla del destino

Jefe: La isla del destino, no sé por qué todo esto me parece tan familiar

Sora: No lose

Jefe: Bueno, vamos a descansar, saben tengo hambre

Kairi: Si, Supongo que si no recuerdas como llegaste aquí lo mejor será comer algo

Jefe: Si, ¡comida!

Ya en la noche

Jefe: Oigan y ¿Qué hago yo?

Sora: Ven a mi casa si quieres, a mi mamá no le importara

Jefe: Vamos

Ya acostados uno en el suelo (jefe) y el otro en la cama (sora)

Sora: Oye jefe ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Jefe: Sora, estamos dormidos en la misma habitación puedes decir lo que quieras

Sora: Le hablo enserio

Jefe: Perdón, pregunta

Sora: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Jefe: ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

Sora: Si

Jefe: Bueno, es ********

Sora: No es tan malo, pero, ¿Por qué no puede decirlo?

Jefe: Otra vez será


	2. destiny island (isla del destino)

10 años después

Kairi: Sora, despierta, vago holgazán (riendo)

Sora: (Abriendo los ojos) ¡Ahhh! Kairi, solo eres tú, ese sueño se sentía tan real

Kairi: ¿Que soñabas?

Sora: Nada importante

Jefe: Sora, tu nunca sueñas nada importante

Sora: Oye

Riku: Estoy de acuerdo

Sora: Esto se resuelve de una sola manera

Jefe: Genial, yo también participo

Kairi: Yo cuento, Muy bien, listos, ¡fuera!

Los tres salieron corriendo, gano el jefe y sora (como siempre) quedo al ultimo

Jefe: Siempre es lo mismo, yo les termino ganando

Kairi: Sora, Riku, jefe, recuerden que deben traer cosas para la balsa

Jefe: Oki doki

Sora: Si

Riku: Como sea

Kairi: Sora, jefe necesito que me traigan unos troncos, una vela y una cuerda

Jefe: Creo que se donde están, no se por que

Y dicho y hecho las trajo en muy poco tiempo

Sora: ¿Como lo sabías?

Jefe: No lose, oye sora, podemos hablar

Sora: Si, claro jefe, que pasa

Jefe: Mira, no lo tomes a mal pero cuando llegue aquí por accidente, una voz, me dijo que no le dijera mi nombre a nadie, a nadie y me dejo una serie de reglas, dijo que si las rompía todas, desaparecería de este mundo, (pensando) no es del todo cierto, pero no le puedo decir la verdad

Sora: Déjame verlas (las lee) estas reglas son fáciles de romper, como vas a saber, el destino de una persona y no alterarla.

Jefe: No tengo idea, pero, desearía saberlo

¿?: ¿Dijo deseo?

¿?2: Para mí lo fue, el portal dijo específicamente, cumplan sus deseos

¿?: De acuerdo

Volviendo con el jefe

Jefe: Creo que encontré la forma de saberlo (sonriendo)

Sora: ¿Cómo?

Jefe: Luego te digo, cuando quieras irte me avisas

Sora: Si

Kairi: Ven sora, vamos a ver el atardecer

Sora: Claro

El jefe se tiro en la arena a ver el atardecer, ese día Riku se fue antes, por eso solo estaban ellos

Jefe: Veamos que me dio ese portal, (al abrir su mochila tenía muchas cosas pero en su criterio casi ninguna le servía) de que me servirán tantas armas

Después del atardecer

Sora: Jefe, vámonos

Jefe: SI, ya voy

Al regresar a su casa de sora

Jefe: Oye, crees que podamos salir de este mundo.

Sora: Si, lo creo

Jefe: Buenas noches

Sora: Buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente ya en la isla del destino

Jefe: Sora, estas consiente, que es nuestro ultimo día aquí

Sora: Si, lose estoy emocionado

Fueron al otro lado de la isla donde kairi los esperaba, cruzaron el portón que los llevaba allá y encontraron a Riku viendo el mar

Sora: ¿Qué haces?

Jefe: Si, te noto muy pensativo

Riku: ¿Les puedo decir algo?

Sora: Claro

Jefe: Por mí no ay problema

Riku: Qué tal si nombramos a la balsa, excalibur

Sora: No, mejor llamémosla…

Jefe: Que tal una carrera, el que gane la nombra (sonriendo)

Riku: Por mi está bien

Sora: Por mi también

Kairi: Yo contare, listos, ¡fuera!

Corrieron pero el resultado fue el mismo de hace un día

Jefe: Y por eso ya la nombrare, se llamara, going merry

Sora: Y ese nombre de donde salió

Jefe: Luego te cuento

Kairi: Ahora tráiganme esto (Les da una lista)

Jefe: Claro

Sora: Vamos jefe

Consiguiendo las cosas se les hizo tarde

Sora: Toma Kairi, tardamos pero esta fue la ultima

Jefe: Si

Se fueron a una plataforma que estaba en la arena se sentaron en una palmera que había hay, excepto riku que se para a un lado con pose de malo

Jefe: ¿Qué planean hacer al salir de aquí?

Sora: No lose

Kairi: Jefe, usted, tampoco recuerda mucho de su pasado (Sonriendo)

Jefe: Según tengo entendido, estamos en las mismas, tu por lo menos recuerdas tu nombre

Kairi: Tienes razón (Riendo)

Riku: No lose, pero, tal vez sea mejor, yo conozco mi pasado y no soy muy feliz

Sora: Yo opino lo mismo

Jefe: Tal vez… tengas razón

Sora: Ya vámonos, o mañana no nos vamos a levantar

Kairi: Si

Jefe. Vamos, además tengo hambre

Se van ya habiendo comido y acostado en el cuarto de sora

Sora. ¿Qué crees que pase mañana?

Jefe: No lose

Sora: ¡Mira!

Jefe: O no la balsa

Sora y el jefe se fueron por la ventana, tomaron un bote y zarparon en dirección a la isla

Jefe: Mira, los botes de riku y Kairi

Sora: Vamos

Cuando suben al muelle se encuentran con unas bestias negras que caminaban en cuatro patas con orejas como de hilo y unos grandes ojos amarillos

Sora: ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!

Jefe: No lose, pero, nos quieren a nosotros

Sora intento golpearlos con su espada de madera, pero, sin resultados, el jefe intento golpearlos, pero tampoco funcionaba, los agarraron y los empezaron a hundir en oscuridad como en el sueño de sora, en eso una luz los saca y cuando ven tenían unas llaves gigantes en las manos, la de sora un mango naranja, ya que poseían una agarradera como una espada, y tenían un colguije de Mickey mouse, la del jefe era de un mango azul y tenía un colguije con una E

Sora: ¿Qué es esto?

Jefe: No lose, pero, ¡esta cool!

Sora: Claro que no, acabemos con estas cosas y busquemos a riku y a Kairi

Jefe: Tienes razón

Sora: Oye hora que lo recuerdo un tipo de otro mundo apareció hace poco aquí acompañado de un niño con túnica negra, me dijo que este era el mundo que unía a los otros, era la puerta a "kingdom hearts" (Reino de los corazones)

Jefe: Guau, busquemos a los demás

Sora: Si, mira allí esta riku

Subieron a la palmera donde en la tarde habían descansado

Riku: Sora, jefe

Jefe: ¡Riku ¿qué haces aquí?!

Sora: (Preocupado) ¡Debemos irnos!

Riku: ¡No sora!, no lo entiendes podemos ser dioses, no le temas a la oscuridad

En ese momento a riku se lo trago la oscuridad y una bola negra se empezó a hacer en el cielo y una puerta blanca apareció atrás de ellos y de ella salió Kairi con los ojos idos y muy pálida.

Kairi: Sora, jefe (les estira la mano, y es empujada hacia ellos)

Sora: ¡Kairi! (trata de sujetarla pero al tocarlo desaparece)

Jefe. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sora: No lose

La bola se hizo más grande y se empezó a comer a todos y todo lo que había a su paso, el jefe y sora no fueron la excepción, aun que al principio se agarraron del duelo, pegando las llaves en el suelo

Jefe: ¡Este es el fin!

Pierden el conocimiento, cuando


	3. traverse town (ciudad de paso)

Sora: Uh… ¿Que paso?, hola quien eres amiguito

Un perro lo estaba lamiendo, este perro era amarillo, con orejas y cola negra, y un collar rojo

Sora: Jefe, despierte

Jefe: Ay mi cabeza, ¿Qué paso?

Sora: Eso le iba a preguntar, (viendo a todos lados) por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

Jefe: No lose, pero, tal vez mi mochila sepa

Sora: ¿Tu mochila?

Jefe: Si, veras, en ella, el portal me dijo que en ella está todo lo que necesitaba, (buscando) lo encontré, (saco un frasco que decía mapas)

Sora: ¿Tienes un mapa de aquí?

Jefe: No lose, pero, vale la pena intentar, ¿Como dijiste que le llamo el hombre a la isla?

Sora: El mundo que unía a los otros, la entrada a "kingdom hearts"

Jefe: Aquí esta, (saco un tubo que decía kingdom hearts) ahora busquemos, mira este dice bastion hueco, no creo, mira este otro, ciudad de paso

Sora: Creo que es este

Jefe: Creo que tienes razón

Sora: Tal vez aquí también estén riku y Kairi

Jefe: Tienes razón, ay que buscarlos

Sora: Vamos

Jefe: Si

Pero cuando salieron del callejón no sabían a donde debían ir

Sora: Jefe, ¿Que dice el mapa?

Jefe: Pues, veras, aun que tengamos el mapa no se a donde debemos ir primero

Sora: Vamos a preguntar en esta tienda

Jefe: Si tienes razón

Al entrar ven a un tipo de pelos rubios, tenía unos 40 años, era musculoso, traía un palito de madera en su boca y traía unos googles en la cabeza

Sora: Disculpe, podría decirme con exactitud, donde estoy y adonde debo ir

¿?. ¿Quién eres?

Jefe: El es sora, yo soy el jefe y buscamos a nuestros amigos riku y Kairi, ¿Los ha visto?

¿?: No se quienes sean, y si no van a comprar nada lárguense de mi tienda

Jefe: ¡Oye!, no me echaras, además solo pedimos indicaciones

¿?: De acuerdo, por cierto soy cid

Jefe: Cid, que nombre más raro

Cid: Lo mismo podría decir de usted jefe

Jefe: Tiene razón

Sora: Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, nosotros nos vamos

Jefe: si ya se nos hizo tarde para ir por la ciudad

Cid: Tengan cuidado

Sora: Si

Cuando salen un hombre de pelo café, con una espada que parecía mas pistola, y ropa como de motociclista

¿?: Esa cosa que tienes en tus manos, no es un juguete, ¿Lo sabes?

Jefe: (sacando su llave) Y tu, ya sabes que es tarde para jugar al maloso

¿?: Tienes la llave especial

Jefe: ¿La llave que cosa?

¿?: No importa, te derrotare de todas formas, yo soy un gran guerrero, me dicen el valiente y destructivo, ¿Cuál es tu apodo?

Jefe: A mí me dicen huevon, holgazán y que como cómo pelón de hospicio, ¿Eso cuenta?

Sora: (Aguantando la risa) Creo que usted aun no madura

Jefe: Yo o el rockero mal vestido

¿?: Toma esto (Le dispara)

Jefe: (Esquivándola) Me disculpas trato de hablar, (Mueve la llave) gomu gomu no (La llave se estira) pistoru (Le pega al extraño)

Sora: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Jefe: No lose, solo, lo hice

¿?: Toma eso, (esta vez les da a los dos)

Se cayeron los dos al piso, al despertar

Jefe: ¡Mi cabeza! Me siento como el día en que llegue a la isla del destino.

Sora: ¿Qué paso?

Jefe: No lose, ese sujeto nos dio, eso fue lo que paso

Sora: Enserio, no lo recuerdo

Jefe: Pues yo si

¿?: Qué bueno que despiertan

Sora: Tú, eres el sujeto que nos noqueo la última vez

¿?: Si, mi nombre es león, y esto que tienen aquí es una keyblade (llave espada)

Jefe: La keyblade, ¿eso era?

León: Si

¿?: No los agobies león, apenas despertaron, hola mí nombre es yuffie

Jefe: Yuffie, estos nombres me resultan muy familiares, tal vez sean… no creo

Sora: ¿Quiénes crees que son?

Jefe: No creo que lo sean por que las personas que poseían ese mismo nombre son de un videojuego

Sora: Se refiere a esa cosa que se conecta en una tele y con un disco, se puede jugar, varias cosa

Jefe: Si

León: ¿De qué tanto discuten?

Jefe: De nada continúa explicando.

Así león les explico, con ayuda de yuffie, lo que la keyblade era

Jefe: Entonces dices que la mía es más poderosa que la suya

León: No solo que la suya es más poderosa sino que es la más poderosa de todas, me sorprende que haya escogido a alguien tan joven, y que tú la hayas usado tan fácil

Jefe: Yo no sé ni lo que hice

Sora: Yo menos, pero, fue como si la supieras usar, como si no fuera nueva para ti

Jefe: Lose yo así sentí, pero, la siento extraña, como si la conociera, pero a la vez no

Sora: Tal vez, es cierto, estas llaves nos escogieron a nosotros

Jefe: Tienes razón

En eso aparecen las mismas bestias que los atacaron en la isla

León: Corran, nosotros los detendremos

Yuffie: Si, corran, por la puerta de atrás

Jefe: Claro (se van)

Afuera otras bestias parecidas pero que caminaban en dos patas y traían armadura los atacaron

Jefe: La última vez nuestros ataques no funcionaron, ¿cierto?

Sora: Cierto

Jefe: Deja que lo vuelva a intentar

Sora: ¡Claro!

Jefe: (Haciendo la keyblade para atrás) Gomu gomu no (la espada se estira) pistoru

Los derroto de un golpe

Sora: ¡Funciono!

Jefe: Claro que funciono, ese era el error, no usábamos esta cosa aquella vez

Sora: Es cierto

León: Jefe, sora deben ir al distrito cuatro, la entrada principal esta cerrada, tendrán que encontrar la forma de entrar

Jefe: Claro

Sora: Vamos

Después de que el jefe, con su mal sentido de la orientación, los perdiera varias veces al final llegaron, y esto, fue lo que paso, un monstruo enorme salió parecía una armadura viviente

Jefe: Peleemos

Sora: Si

Cuando

¿?: ¡Ahh!

¿?2: ¡Ahh!

Les cae encima un perro con ropa como de guerrero y un pato con ropa como de mago

Los dos: ¡Las keyblades!

Jefe: Auch

Sora: Quítense de encima

Donald: ¡Los portadores de las keyblades!

Jefe: Teóricamente esta es suprema pero luego hablamos de eso, ¿podrían ayudarnos a acabar con esa cosa?

Donald: Un sincorazon gigante

Sora: ¿Sincorazones?, muy poco original en mi opinión

Jefe: Luego lo discutimos acabemos con el

Todos: Si

Acabando de pelear

Donald: Hemos venido por ustedes

Jefe: Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son?

Donald: Somos Donald y goofy, y nos enviaron a buscar a los portadores de la keyblades

Sora: No lose

León: Vayan con ellos, tal vez, sea la única forma de encontrar a sus amigos

Jefe: León tiene razón, tal vez, sea la única forma de encontrar a nuestros amigos

Goofy: (Susurrándole) Donald, ¿les vamos a ayudar a encontrar a sus amigos?

Donald: Claro que no, pero, los necesitamos para encontrar al rey Mickey

Goofy. Tienes razón

Donald. Bien, les ayudaremos a encontrar a sus amigos y ustedes nos ayudan a encontrar al rey Mickey

Sora: Por mi está bien

Jefe: Por mi también

Donald: Bien, nosotros tenemos una nave echa de gummys, son el único material capaz de volar entre mundos y universos, pero, funciona con sonrisas, así que, quiero que sonrían (mientras él y goofy sonreían)

Sora: Bueno, está bien (sonríe)

Donald: (Se empieza a reír junto con goofy) Caíste

Jefe: Solo un bobo, sin ofender, se cree eso de que las naves gummys funcionan con sonrisas

Goofy: Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jefe: Porque tengo esto (saca los planos de una nave gummy) y en lo personal, a juzgar por cómo se ven, su nave gummy debe ser muy fea y sencilla

Donald: ¿Como tienes esos planos? Se supone que solo nosotros sabemos de la existencia de los gummys

Jefe: En realidad no lo sabía, pero hace unos días en la playa de su mundo de sora, esculcando en mi mochila encontré estos y muchos más en una bolsa que decía naves universales, y aparte había unos muy curiosos clasificados con el nombre de gummys, los leí y estos eran, según sus datos son las únicas capaces de cruzar dimensiones, claro no tenía ningún gummy para armar una, pero, con su ayuda podremos construir una nueva cada vez que la que tenemos se descomponga… y… ¿Qué dicen?

Goofy: Guau, me gusta este plano, es mejor que la nuestra

Donald: En eso tienes razón, y, ¿Quienes para tener esos planos?

Jefe: UN dios cayate y vámonos

Y así empezó el viaje junto a sora, Donald y goofy

**Perdón por la tardanza pero me castigaron por las malas calificaciones así que no había podido escribir pero ya volví así que disfruten XD**


	4. wonderland (país de las maravillas)

En la nave gummy

Jefe: Ahora… ¿A dónde?

Donald: No lo sé.

Todos de caen estilo anime

Sora: Miren que tal ese mundo

Goofy: A lo mejor ay esta el rey Mickey

Jefe: Si a lo mejor

Donald: Vamos

Al entrar empiezan a caer (Ya sin nave) por un agujero en el que flotan muchas cosas, desde relojes hasta pianos, al caer todos caen de pie, excepto goofy y el jefe… goofy porque estaba tan relajado que se quedo dormido y callo de hocico, y el jefe por leer un libro no se percato

Jefe: Auch (Guardando el libro en su mochila), ¿Por qué no avisan? (Mas como regaño que como pregunta)

Goofy: Si, nos hemos dado un buen golpe

Sora: Miren un conejo blanco

Jefe: Mucho caso que nos hacen

Donald: Ay que seguirlo

Van tras de él hasta que se mete en una puerta al entrar ven un cuarto en una mesita en medio, una cama a un lado y una chimenea al otro lado, enfrente hay una puerta muy pequeña con un picaporte con cara, al intentar abrirla…

Picaporte: Auch mi nariz, porque no me dejan dormir

Sora: Disculpa sabes ¿Cómo podemos cruzar?

Picaporte: Haya ay dos frascos uno te hace pequeño y el otro te hace crecer

Jefe: Gracias

Al tomarse el azul se hicieron pequeños, luego aparecieron muchos Sincorazones con los que tuvieron que pelear al vencerlos fueron con picaporte y esto pasó…

Sora: ¿Ya podemos entrar?

Picaporte: No, aun falta la llave

Jefe: ¿Dónde está la llave?

Picaporte: Haya arriba

En la mesa había una llave

Donald: Eso lo hubieras dicho antes (Saltándole una vena de la frente)

Se suben a la mesa y toman la poción que los hace grandes, después toman la llave, pero el jefe dice:

Jefe: Vamos chicos, oye sora mueve esa cama

En su mente

¿?: Que bueno que me haces caso

Jefe: Cállate

Afuera

Sora: Si

Al moverla había un túnel

Jefe: Debemos ir por hay

Donald: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jefe: Es una corazonada

Goofy: Pues vamos

Se vuelven a hacer chiquitos y al entrar ven un laberinto de arbustos del que salen rápidamente, después encuentran al conejo blanco en una como corte donde enjuiciaban de vestido azul con blanco, esta niña era rubia con un moño negro en su cabeza y era mejor conocida como Alicia

Conejo: Alicia se te acusa de haberle robado la memoria a la reina, ¿Cómo te declaras?

Alicia: Inocente esto es absurdo yo no he hecho nada

Reina: ¡Que le corten la cabeza!

Sora: Espere (Corre seguido de sus "amigos" hasta donde esta Alicia) ella no lo hizo

Reina: Entonces ¿quien fue?

Jefe: No lo sabemos, pero, podemos probar su inocencia (Sonriendo)

Reina: Bien

Unos naipes encierran en una jaula a Alicia y luego…

Reina: Trae tus pruebas y luego yo presento las mías haber quien dice la verdad

Sora: Si

Con eso se internaron en un como bosque con arboles raros

¿?: Ustedes tienen razón, Alicia no lo hizo yo sé quien fue

Jefe: Y dime ¿Quién? O ¿Qué fue? (Sonriendo)

¿?: Yo soy el gato rizón, no se los diré, pero les diré como probar la inocencia de Alicia

Sora: ¿Cómo?

Rizón: Escuchen muy bien cuatro pruebas abran de encontrar, una mas difícil que la anterior, aun que las tres primeras sean fáciles la ultima no lo será

Con esto último desapareció

Jefe: ¿Qué quiso decir?

En su mente

¿?: Es muy fácil, veras las tres primeras están a simple vista mientras que la ultima esta oculta

Jefe: Por algo eres inteligente

Inteligente: Lo se

Afuera

Sora: No lose

Jefe: Vamos

Al encontrar las pruebas el gato les dijo

Rizón: Bien hecho, pero, aun que encuentren esto y prueben la inocencia de Alicia eso no garantiza que las reina les crea… tomen este regalo lo necesitaran

Y con eso desapareció, después fueron con la reina, al mostrarle las pruebas

Reina: Guardias arréstenlos

Sora: ¿Por qué? (Sacando la llave espada)

Reina: Porque si Alicia no fue, fueron ustedes

Donald: Eso es injusto

Goofy: Si

Jefe: Luego discuten derrotemos a esos naipes, ¿Qué te dio el gato? (Viendo a sora)

Sora: NO lo sé (Lo abre), un hechizo, frezze

De su keyblade salió hielo y congelo un naipe

Jefe: Mira este blizzard

Y congela dos naipes seguidos

En su mente

¿?: ¡Sí!, ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Inteligente: Cálmate (arreglando sus lentes)

Jefe: Si tranquilo

¿?2: Hagámoslos trizas ¡Siiiiiii!

Jefe: Valiente y feliz cálmense

Los dos: Si

Afuera

Jefe: Acabemos con ellos

Después se fueron a buscar al malo ya que habían descubierto que se robaron a Alicia, después en una casa tienen que encender las luces… al llegar de nuevo a la entrada

Rizón: Veo que lo lograron, pero el malo esta por aparecer, a veces aparece por aquí, a veces por allá, y otras por aculla pero yo siempre lo veo por… acá (Desaparece)

Apareció un sincorazon que parecía malabarista

Jefe: ¡Sugoi! Es genial esa cosa (Con estrellitas en los ojos)

Sora: Luego se impresiona, acabemos con el

Donald: Si

Goofy: Vamos

Al acabar con él la memoria de la reina volvió a la misma y les dio las gracias en ese momento el picaporte bostezo dejando ver una luz con forma de cerradura, en ese momento sora y el jefe dispararon un rayo de luz de sus keyblades que entro en la boca del picaporte, con eso partieron hacia otro mundo

En otro lado

¿?: Acabemos con ellos

¿?2: Tranquilos todo a su tiempo

¿?: Con ella y las demás nadie nos detendrá

Tenían a Alicia en una jaula

¿?4: Yo tengo la solución a su problema

¿?: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?4: Díganme jefe oscuro (Sonrisa maligna)

EL jefe oscuro es igual al jefe, cabello oscuro, ojos cafés pero fuertes, un suéter negro igual que su pantalón y unos converse negros

¿?3: ¿Cómo que solución?

Jefe o: El chico que viaja con el de pinchos, el pato y el perro será un problema para ustedes

¿?3: Y ¿Qué planeas que hagamos?

Jefe o: Desháganse de el

¿?2: ¿Cómo?

Jefe o: Con su única debilidad, jajaja (Risa maligna)

**Lo siento por hacerlos esperar en especial a ****bowser3000000, ya que el esperaba esta continuación desde hace mucho pero bueno aquí esta espero no tardarme tanto con los demás mundos hasta otra capitulo**


End file.
